Patent Document 1 discloses a laser trimmable capacitor in which a dielectric layer is formed via an internal electrode on a top surface of a base substrate and a laser trimmable upper electrode is formed on the dielectric layer so as to face the internal electrode. A portion of the upper electrode is removed by a laser to make the electrostatic capacitance between the electrodes take on a desired value.